El pasado se repite
by AntoSama
Summary: el pasado siempre se repite... pero puede mejorarse.. despues de la muerte de harry potter, lily y james tendrán que crear de nuevo un futuro... lj
1. el pasado se repite

El pasado se repite, pero se puede mejorar...

Capítulo 1: rumbo a un destino nuevo

_Han pasado muchos años desde la muerte del último de los Potter... su nombre es lo más pronunciado desde que se convirtió en leyenda tras derrotar al mago tenebroso, Lord Voldemort. _

_El nombre de aquel héroe fue, es y será Harry Potter, quien luchó valientemente por todos sus seres queridos y por sí mismo... algunos dicen que solo lo hizo solo para vengarse de sus padres, otros dicen que lo hizo por un futuro mejor para el mundo mágico y para el mundo muggle, otros dicen que para llamar la atención... no se saben sus motivos, pero se sospechaba que él era el Heredero de Griffindor, ya que venció al Heredero de Slytherin... pero nadie lo sabe..._

Lilyyyy! Harryyy! Bajen ahora mismo! Hoy empiezan las clases y ustedes llegarán tarde!- gritó una mujer que se encontraba en la cocina de la casa preparando el desayuno.

La mujer se llamaba Hermione Granger de Weasley, una mujer joven y hermosa, que en esos momentos llamaban a sus dos hijos menores, Lily Weasley y Harry Weasley, ambos eran mellizos, ambos con pelo rojizo (mas o menos) oscuro, eran iguales, salvo en la estatura (Harry era un poco más alto) y en los ojos, ya que Lily los tenía de un verde brillante y Harry de un marrón claro.

ya bajamos... es que Lily es una torpe que no sabe hacer nada bien!- gritó Harry desde arriba.

ahhhhh! ¿Y VOS TE HACES LLAMAR MI HERMANO?... ¡MALDITO TRAMPOSO!- gritó Lily, histérica..

mientras tanto, en la cocina, Hermione hacía caso omizo a los gritos de los mellizos y conversaba con su marido, Ronald Weasley, un joven alto, pelirrojo y de ojos color marrón claro y con su hijo mayor, Abreus Weasley, un chico de unos 13 años, de cabello corto y castaño claro y de ojos marrones. En medio de la conversación , los mellizos llegan corriendo a la cocina y se sientan.

buenos días!- saludó Ron a los mellizos. - están preparados para ir a Howgarts? Este año será su primer año en el colegio y quiero que ...-

queremos que se comporten lo mejor posible, ya que si nos llegamos a enterar de que hicieron algún tipo de travesura los ...- dijo Hermione siendo interrumpida por Harry

"...sacaremos del colegio..."?... nos vienen advirtiendo lo mismo desde que nacimos...-dijo Harry

... y nosotros ya nos memorizamos ese discurso. Pero eso no quiere decir que...- siguió Lily

...tengamos que segurlo al pie de la letra o que nos lo acordemos cuando estemos en el colegio.- finalizó Harry.

tranquila mamá, yo cuidaré a mis queridos hermanitos de cualquier desplante que se les venga en mente- dijo Abreus, tratando de tranquilizar a su madre que ya estaba roja de ira al escuchar el dúo que hicieron sus hijos menores y de ver a su esposo riendo junto a los mellizos de la cara que ponía su madre.

RON! DEJA DE MALCRIAR A TUS HIJOS Y DALES UNA BUENA REPRIMENDA ALGUNA VEZ!-gritó histérica Hermione al ver que seguían riendo.

Al escuchar los gritos de su mujer, Ron se quedó callado al instante y trató de aparentar seriedad al momento que decía:

escuchen ustedes dos. este es su primer año y quiero que aprendan muchas cosas, que hagan caso a los profesores, no hagan cosas peligrosas y no le den problemas a su hermano mayor, que él ya bastantes tiene estudiando y ahora se suman ustedes... ahhh! casi me olvidaba... Harry, Lily vengan un momento, por favor...- dicho esto, los tres Weasley se fueron a la habitación de sus padres.

Mientras en la cocina...

no se que planean esos tres, pero me quedo tranquila porque vos sos el único en esta casa que sabe dónde tiene puesta la cabeza, sin contar de que nunca te has juntado con Fred o George... eres mi orgullo y por eso confío en tí, Abreus...- dijo Hermione mientras le entregaba tres bolsas al mayor de los hermanos y le daba un pequeño abrazo.

a los cinco minutos, Harry, Lily y Ron entraron a la cocina, los tres con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. A Hermione y a Abreus, ésto no les hizo mucha gracia, ya que ver ese tipo de sonrisas en sus caras, en ellos justamente, no indicaba nada bueno...

bueno... hora de irnos familia... ustedes dos, vayan y traigan sus maletas y mascotas, Abreus, tú lo mismo. su madre y yo los esperamos al lado del auto. Andando...-dicho esto, Ron y su esposa salieron de la casa, mientras los hermanos fueron rumbo a sus respectivas habitaciones.


	2. el pasado se repite

El pasado se repite, pero puede mejorarse...

Capítulo 2: sorpresas en el viaje de ida...

ya en el Andén 9 3/4...

Wuauuuuuuuuuuuu! Es... -dijo Harry

Increibleeeeeeee! Fantástico... -continuó Lily

Chicos... es solo un andén... por qué se sorprenden tanto?- preguntó Hermione

No estamos viendo el andén...- dijo Lily

... estamos viendo a todos los jóvenes a quienes podremos jugarles bromas.- finalizó Harry

no cabe la menor duda de que ustedes heredaron el humor de Fred y George...- dijo Ron tratando de no reirse de la cara de su esposa.

bueno mamá, papá, estaremos en contacto. yo les avisaré si mis hermanos hacen o no estupideces- puntualizó Abreus, mientras le daba un abrazo a su padre y un beso a su madre.

Cuidate mi amor... ¿si?... y cuidá a tus hermanos...-dijo Hermione mientras le abrazaba

Mientras ésta se despedía de su hijo mayor, Ron saludaba a su dúo favorito mientras se reía de las ocurrencias de los mellizos.

Además podemos... hey!... nos tenemos que despedir papá, ya es hora de empezar a planear los objetivos de éste año y el de los demás.-dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a su padre. -Te extrañaremos...-finalizó Harry, mientras se soltaba de los brazos de su padre e iba a despedirse de su madre.

chau pá! Prometo escribir y ser una de las mejores alumnas... en agradecimiento a los regalos que nos hiciste a Harry y a mí... adiós pá, te extrañaré- dijo Lily mnientras se abrazaba a su padre y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

yo también te extrañaré, hija... no te juntes tanto a los chicos malos, cuidate...-dicho ésto, Ron se separó del abrazo y Lily corrió a los brazos de su madre, mientras Abreus ya se estaba metiendo en el tren.

Cuando terminaron de saludarse, los mellizos subieron al tren y fueron al compartimento más cercano, apoyaron las jaulas (tienen dos luchuzas) en los asientos, junto a sus maletas y fueron a la ventana y de ahí saludaron a sus padres mientras el tren empezaba su marcha...

ahhhhh! qué emoción... estamos rumbo a nuestro querido y tan anhelado sueñoooo... Hogwarts...-dijo Lily mientrasse sentaba en el asiento frente al de su hermano.

si Lil... ya estamos en camino hacia nuestro sueño dorado... hacia nuestro parque de diversiones... Hogwarts... estoy ansioso por llegar...- dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en frente de su hermana.

Pasó un cuarto de hora y Abreus fue hasta el compartimento de sus hermanos menores.

ésto es para ustedes, es una bolsa de ranas de chocolate, se las manda mamá... y no pienso limitarme a entregarles ésto, les voy a advertir algo sobre sus profesores y la directora del colegio. La directora y profesora de Transformaciones es Minerva Mcgonagal, una de las más antiguas de las profesoras que hay en Hogwarts, seguida del profesor de pociones, Severus Snape...-no terminó de decir ésto ya que la puerta del compartimento se abrió, dando paso a un chico de unos 11 años, de pelo corto y rubio oscuro, de ojos celestes y mirada penetrante. seguido de una chica de unos 13 años, más alta que el chico a su lado, pelo largo y castaño y de ojos café.

ahh! ustedes son los nuevos Weasaley?... más sangres mestizas, no puedo creerlo...- dijo la joven mientras los observaba con desprecio y burla.- mucho gusto, soy Johana Malfoy y éste de aquí es mi hermano menor, Marcus Malfoy.- terminó de decir ésto y se dirigió a Abreus.- no sabía que estabas aquí Abreus, pero bueno, ya me presenté ante tus hermanos, espero que sean tan inteligentes como tu... madre-

NO TE ATREVAS A METERTE CON MI MADRE, MALFOY...- gritó Lily mientras apuntaba con su varita a la cabeza de la joven.-SI TE METES CON ELLA TE METES CONMIGO, Y NO TE LO RECOMIENDO- finalizó Lily fijando sus verdes ojos a la joven malfoy, quien solo esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo y d burla.

Mientras esto ocurría, Abreus, Harry y Marcus se quedaron estupefactos al ver a sus hermanas en esa situación. A Lily con la varita levantada y apuntando a la cabeza de la joven Malfoy, y ésta de brazos cruzados, de pie y mirando a los ojos verdes de Lily.

le tengo taanto miedo a una mocosa que no sabe hacer ni un hechizo! me muero de... - no terminó de decir ésto que ya estaba en el suelo por el puñetazo que le dio Harry.

no te burles de mi hermana! eso no te lo permito, ni tampoco que insultes a mi madre...- dijo Harry lo más tranquilo que pudo mientras era sujetado por los hombros por su hermano mayor.

váyanse por favor...- dijo Abreus cortésmente. la joven Malfoy los miró con odio, se levantó y se fue, pero su hermano menor no lo hizo. Se quedó mirando fijamente a Lily, quien guardaba su varita en su túnica negra. mientras los hermanos miraban al joven Malfoy interrogativamente, ya que no se movió de su lugar. Cuando Lily se da cuenta de que la miraban, volteó y miró fijamente a Malfoy. Despues de unos segundos, Malfoy se acercó hasta Lily y le dio un beso en la mejlla. Ésto sorprendió de sobremanera a los tres Weasley, y cuando Lily reaccionó y levantó el puño pero el joven Malfoy fue más rápido, la agarró de su muñeca, se acercó a su oido y le susurró:

no le hagas caso a mi estúpida hermana... está muy bien lo que hiciste... me gustas- dicho ésto le dio una mordida "cariñosa"en la oreja y se fue. Lily se quedó hecha piedra, Harry hervía de celos y Abreus salió hecho una furia del comprtimento.

Cuando Lily reaccionó, su hermano Harry le empezó a gritar.

CÓMO SE ATREVE, ESE IMBÉCIL, ESE IDIOTA A TOCARTE? CÓMO SE ATREVE A DARTE UN BESO? Y CÓMO SE ATREVE A MORDERTE? MALDITO SEA, CUANDO LO AGARRE LO MATO!- vociferó Harry mientras trataba desafarse del agarre de su hermana para que no vaya a hacer una tontería, como matar a Malfoy.

tranquilo hermano... no creo... que sea... una mala... persona...- dijo Lily, jadeando ya que su hermano se movía mucho y ella, al tenerlo agarrado del pecho (lo abrazaba por atrás), se le cortaba la respiración...

CÓMO QUE NO ES UNA MALA PERSONA! TE MORDIÓ LILIANNNN, Y TE DIO UN BESOOOO! ESO NO ES DE UNA PERSONA NORMAL - gritó histérico Harry a la vez que se soltó del agarre de su hermana y se fue del compartimento, hecho una fiera y pegando un portazo... lo que provocó que el vidrio se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Lily se quedó tirada en el piso, ya que Harry se le escapó y sin querer la tiró. Al levantarse, tomó su varita, apuntó a los fragmentos de vidrio y pronunció:

_Reparo..._- y mágicamente, los fragmentos se unieron y volvieron a juntarse a la puerta del compartimento, como un vidrio nuevo. -éste Harry... me las pagará por tirarme...-murmuró Lily mientras miraba la puerta y pensó en todo lo que pasó..._ "vaya... si es así mi primer día, no me quiero imaginar lo que serán los demás... que emocionante!... _- pensó Lily mientras sonreía y se sentaba mirando el paisaje.

Pasaron unos minutos y seguía sola en el cubículo, hasta que la puerta del compartimento se abrió nuevamente. Lily se levantó de espalda al sujeto que había entrado y empezó a decir:

Harry, me las pagarás por haberme gol... - al darse vuelta, se dio cuenta de que no era su hermano el que la estaba mirando, sino un chico un poco más alta que ella, de pelo negro azabache muy despeinado, de ojos color marrón claro con anteojos redondos de marco negro. Era guapo y su mirada estaba clavada en la de la pelirroja, y la mirada de ella estaba clavada en la de ese chico... cuando salió de sus pensamientos, le habló...

¿quién sos?... - le preguntó la pelirroja. Pero el chico no contestó, sino que se acercó a ella y se arrodilló ante Lily, quien lo miraba sorprendida y se animó a decir: - ¿quién sos?.. por favor, parate y no me mires así...- dijo cuando ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa ante la mirada de ese sujeto, que en ningún momento le quitó sus ojos de ensima y no mencionaba palabra.

Tras unos segundos, el chico se levanta, le agarra una mano a Lily y le susurra...

mi nombre es... James Potter... Evans...-al decir esto, Lily se quedó en estado de shock. Reaccionó cuando el chico se acercó a su rostro, y la abrazaba de la cintura, mientras le volvía a susurrar. -... te acuerdas de mí... ¿no Lily?... esperé tanto tiempo para volverte a ver... estás más hermosa...mi Lily...- y con esto, el chico le besó en los labios al tiempo que Lily caía desmayada en los fuertes brazos del joven...

CONTINUARÁ...

marce: gracias por tu RR. lo agradesco mucho... trataré de cubrir tus espectativas...

Anto88


	3. El pasado se repite

El pasado se repite, pero puede mejorarse

Capítulo 3: misterios y mas misterios

El sol se estaba ocultando en el horizonte... En ese momento, en un compartimento de un tren en marcha, se encontraban dos jóvenes, una chica acostada en el asiento, con los ojos cerrados y sus cabellos rojos esparsidos por el asiento y su rostro, y un chico, ubicado en el asiento frente a la joven dormida, de cabello rojo, corto hasta la nuca y con ojos empañados de preocupación al ver a su hermana desmayada y su rostro pálido...

Habían pasado 2 horas desde que Lily se había desmayado y todavía no había raccionado. Harry ya estaba preocupado porque había intentado todo para despestarla, desde pegarle ligeras cachetadas hasta haberle hecho oler una bomba fétida... pero nada la hacía reaccionar...

Recordó, entonces cómo la encontró y con quién...

_**-Flash back-**_

_- ese maldito de Malfoy... me las pagará cuando lo vea... y ensima Lily dice: "no es una mala persona..."... cómo se nota que cree en todo el mundo...-iba diciendo esto, mientras caminaba por el pasillo del tren, dirigiéndose al compartimento que compartía con su hermana._

_Continuó caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de cu cubículo, vio el vidrio que estaba intacto y supuso que Lily lo había reparado. Abrió la puerta distraidamente mientras decía:_

_- hey, Lil... ese tal Malfoy.. no lo encontré en ningún lu...- se quedó callado al instante. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa por lo que estaba viendo en ese momento..._

_Su hermana acostada en uno de los asientos del compartimento, pálida y dormida. En el asiento de enfrente, estaba un muchacho de cabello corto y de un negro azabache, con gafas redondas de marco negro y ojos de un color marrón claro, que en ese momento, lo miraba fijamente._

_- ¿qué... le pasó... a mi hermana...?- dijo entrecortadamente Harry al tiempo que miraba a su hermana..._

_- se desmayó cuando entré... parece que le sorprendió verme. Y más cuando me presenté... -dijo el chico de pelo negro a la vez que le extendía su mano para que Harry imitara el gesto, a modo de presentación. - ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó._

_- Harry... Harry Weasley... ¿y vos?- dijo Harry estrechando la mano del joven._

_- Gusto en conocerte Harry... mi nombre es James...nos vemos. Saluda a Lily de mi parte, por favor... tengo que hablar con ella...- dijo James mientras abandonaba el compartimento, dejando a Harry atónito... Ese chico...¿conocía a su hermana?... ¿Lily lo conocía?..._

_**-Fin del Flash Back-**_

Mientras recordaba lo ocurrido, un par de ojos verdes se abrieron y lo miraban cansados.

Harry... ¿en qué pensás?...- dijo Lily sorprendiendo a Harry, quien se calló del asientodel susto que le dio su hermana, quien al ver la reacción d su hermano, hechó a reir a carcajada suelta.- jajajajajajjajajajajajajajaja-

hey! no te rías! me tuviste preocupado al ver que no te despertabas... eres peor que un mounstruo durmiendo... no te despertás con nada...- dijo enojado y aliviado, al ver que su hermana estaba bien, lo que no le causaba nada de gracia era el hacer el ridículo en frente de su hermana... ya harto de su risa, se levanta del suelo y le empieza a hacer cosquillas a Lily, quien ante la sorpresiva iniciativa de su hermano, cae también al suelo riendo descontrolada...

Pasaron unos minutos, ambos sentados de frente y con las respiraciones agitadas de tanto reir, observaban tranquilamente el paisaje por la ventana en silencio...

Lily recordó de pronto la conversación que entabló con ese joven pelo negro...

_**-Flash back-**_

_- Harry, me las pagarás por haberme gol... - al darse vuelta, se dio cuenta de que no era su hermano el que la estaba mirando, sino un chico un poco más alta que ella, de pelo negro azabache muy despeinado, de ojos color marrón claro con anteojos redondos de marco negro. Era guapo y su mirada estaba clavada en la de la pelirroja, y la mirada de ella estaba clavada en la de ese chico... cuando salió de sus pensamientos, le habló..._

_- ¿quién sos?... - le preguntó la pelirroja. Pero el chico no contestó, sino que se acercó a ella y se arrodilló ante Lily, quien lo miraba sorprendida y se animó a decir: - ¿quién sos?.. por favor, parate y no me mires así...- dijo cuando ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa ante la mirada de ese sujeto, que en ningún momento le quitó sus ojos de ensima y no mencionaba palabra._

_Tras unos segundos, el chico se levanta, le agarra una mano a Lily y le susurra..._

_- mi nombre es... James Potter... Evans...-al decir esto, Lily se quedó en estado de shock. Reaccionó cuando el chico se acercó a su rostro, y la abrazaba de la cintura, mientras le volvía a susurrar. -... te acuerdas de mí... ¿no Lily?... esperé tanto tiempo para volverte a ver... estás más hermosa...mi Lily...- y con esto, el chico le besó en los labios ..._

_**-Fin del Flash Back-**_

Al recordar ésto último, se puso tan colorada como su pelo y sus ojos brillaban... estaba nerviosa, pero ¿por qué?... solo fue un beso... pero sentía algo raro... ese beso... le resultaba familiar... pero... _"¿en qué estoy pensando?... ¡contrólate Lily!... ¿cómo puede resultarte familiar un beso, si este fue el primero que te han dado en la vida?... Pero... el nombre de ese chico... lo conosco. De algún lado lo conosco..." _pensó Lily, mientras, sin querer susuurró:

..James Potter...-

¿ qué con él?- preguntó Harry, quien la había oido, desconsertando a su hermana...

nada... solo que... ese nombre me suena familiar...- dijo Lily, quien para su desconsierto, su hermano hechó a reir...- ¿qué sucede?... ¿dije algo gracioso?...- preguntó con algo de miedo.

claro... que sí... jaja... "¿quién es James Potter?"... por dios... todos saben quién fue él...-dijo Harry mientras se tranquilizaba. Cuando se calmó, le preguntó.- ¿sabes quién fue Harry Potter, no?- Lily asintió con la cabeza, entonces su hermano continuó. - Pues, como todos sabemos Harry tuvo madre y padre ¿no?... pues, justamente el padre de Harry era James Potter... ¿Lily¿estás bien?...- preguntó Harry al ver que su hermana perdió el color de su cara al escuchar ese nombre...pero cuando reaccionó de aquel shock y volvió a la realidad dijo:

Pero... él está muerto...¿no?... él no puede estar vivo...¿no?- preguntó Lily dudando...

Claro que está muerto... ¿por qué se te ocurre preguntar por él?- preguntó preocupado Harry al ver a su hermana tan pensativa.

no... nada... a propósito... ¿qué broma le podemos hacer a Johana Malfoy?... podemos pintarla de verde... ¿qué opinas?- preguntó más animada Lily.

Estuvieron planeando todo tipo de bromas y discutiendo los días que hacían falta para las preparaciones de las mismas y en dónde hacerlas.. Hablaron de todo esto hasta que el tren frenó suavemente . Cuando sintieron que el tren aminoraba la marcha, se callaron al instante, luego se miraron fijamente y empezaron a correr como locos dentro del compartimento gritando todo tipo de cosas, entre ellas: "llegamos" o "que emoción" y "¿de qué casa seremos?".

Cuando los pasillos se empezaron a llenar de gente para salir, los mellizos decidieron hacer lo mismo. salieron del compartimento y salieron al pasillo que estaba abarrotado de estudiantes, entre ellos, los mellizos distinguieron a los Malfoy y Lily a Potter, éste, al sentirse observado, se voltea y se topa con la mirada de Lily, quien al darse cuenta de que le devolvió la mirada, se sonroja y desvía su mirada a cualquier otro lugar; a lo que James responde con una tierna sonrisa.

cuando llegaron al Gran Salón

Todos los alumnos de 2° año a 7° año estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas de sus respectivas casa: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflelpuff. Cuando todos los alumnos cesaron su charla, las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron, dejando ver el hermoso lugar...

Estaba decorado con miles de velas que flotaban en el aire y en la pate superior se veían las estrellas y la hermosa luna que estaba en lo alto del cielo. Todos los de primero, que estaban ingresando al salón, se quedaban o con ls ojos muy abiertos o con la boca abierta... todos menos un muchacho...

Al llegar frente a la mesa de prfesores, vieron una silla simple y vieja con un sombrero viejo y remendado, apoyado en aquella silla... Entonces se oyó una vos, áspera y grave, pero lara y serena... que provenía del viejo sombrero quien empezó a cantar:

_durante tiempo me coceron y remendaron_

_tratando de conservar un legado_

_que los fundadores del colegio dejaron_

_hace tiempo en mi memoria._

_ellos me crearon, y pusieron en mi algunos de sus valores_

_para que, cuando ellos no estén pisando tierra_

_pudiera yo resolver ese problema_

_de separar en casas a nuevos magos._

_uno de ellos, Godric Gryffindor_

_que valor y coraje ha tenido, fue el primero en dejar su recuerdo._

_seguido de su amigo, Salazar Slytherin,_

_el más astuto y persuacivo, de todos sus amigos._

_Luego la hermosa e inteligente Ravenclaw_

_me puso en su cabeza y me dejó su valor: la inteligencia_

_y por último Hufflelpuff_

_que dejó en mi su nobleza y amistad..._

_ahora te toca venir y ponerme en tu cabeza_

_para poder leer tus virtudes y ponerte en la casa correcta_

_y así podrás descubrir_

_a qué casa vas a ir._

Cuando el sombrero cesó la canción, todos los alumnos aplaudieron con etusiasmo. La profesora hizo un gesto con las manos para que guardaran silencio. Cuando el Gran Salón estuvo por fin en paz, la profesora empezó a llamar a los de primer año...

Despues de 15 alumnos que fueron elegidos (5 Gry. , 5 Sly., 3 Rav., y 2 Huff.)

le tocó el turno a:

Marcus Malfoy- este se dirigió al sombrero tranquilo, mientras tre jóvenes lo miraban con odio... Pasó unos segundos y el sombrero gritó:

GRYFFINDOR!- Más de uno se sorprendió, alumnos y profesores, todos sorprendidos, en especial a dos hermanos, Harry que puso cara de: "pone un pie en la sala común de Gryffindor y l asesino", y la hermana de Malfoy, Johana puso cara de:" tiene que haber un error"...

Pero cuando se recuperaron del shock, Marcus Malfoy ya estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor. La siguiente en ser llamada fue:

Liliana Ev... Weasley, Liliana Weasley-

Lily se puso nerviosa, la habían llamado Evans?... no lo podía creer... con pasos temerosos llegó a la silla, se sentó y udo ver a todo el Salón al frente... todos mirándola, en especial Potter, Malfoy y sus hermanos... se puso ten nerviosa que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para tratar de tranquilizarse. Al segundo sintió algo apoyado e su cabeza... Era el Sombrero Seleccionador...

_mmmm... una Weasley?...mmmhhh... interesante... pero aquí veo algo... un misterio. Tu cabeza ya la he revisado hace muchos muchos años... si..._

_**- pero no, yo soy nueva aquí... no me ha visto nunca..se está equivocando...- susurró Lily, cada vez más confundida.**_

_no... no me equivoco... nunca lo hago... ya he descubierto tu misterio... tienes todo aquí... en tu cabeza... si... y ésta casa te ayudará a desarrollar y entender éste misterio... si... por eso irás a.._

GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa de la casa de Gryffindor, estalló en aplausos. Cuando la profesora le sacó el sombrero, Lily quedó pensativa... que quería decir todo eso... no lo entendía. Fue directamente a la mesa de Gryffindor, sin hacerle caso a nada y se sentó frente a Malfoy, quien estaba sonriendo plenamente... Luego de unos segundos recobró el sentido de la realidad y miró en dirección al Sombrero Seleccionador y allí estaba su hermano... Se veía tan tranquilo... iba a sorprenderse cuando el Sombrero gritó----.

GRYFFINDOR!

Toda la mesa de Gryffindor aplaudió con entusiasmo, y Lily se levantó y aplaudió parada en su lugar... Abreus estaba tan feliz, por tener a sus dos hermanitos en su misma casa , que se reía de todo y Malfoy solo lo miró desafiantemente y sonrió triunfante, cosa que no pasó desapercivida por Harry, pero no le dio importancia y al llegar a la mesa se abrazó con su hermana. Luego, cuando todo se calmó, todo el alumnado se calló y siguieron prestando atención a la selección, fue entonces que, la profesora pronunció el último nombre de la lista.

James Mcdinald-

Éste avanzó con paso lento y seguro, se sentó en la silla y le pusieron el Sombrero en su cabeza... Todo el mundo estuvo en silencio, expectantes a lo que vendría...

_mmmm... Tú tambien tienes un gran misterio... si puedo verlo, pero lo tienes casi resuelto... Tu cabeza ya la he leido antes... si... me acuerdo... Potter..._

_**-así es... -pensó el joven.**_

_bueno... ya está claro a la casa a la que irás... cuida a los que amas..._

_**-si...- pensó James**_

GRYFFINDOR!

Y así, la mesa de Gryffindor recibió a su último nuevo compañero con en caluroso aplauzo y se sentó frente a Lily, quien al terminar de aplaudir, lo miró y le sonrió, cosa que puso muy contento al nuevo alumno de Gryffindor. Entre tanto, Malfoy Marcus, los miraba a ambos fijamente y alejó su mirada para ver a su hermana, que estaba sentada en la mesa de Slytherin con sus amigas, quien al sentirse obserbada, se voltea y fija su mirada en su hermano menor; quien le dedica una sonrisa burlona y triunfal, lo cual hace poner a la joven Malfoy, roja de ira y pone una mirada: "tú no eres mi hermano" y se voltea y sigue hablando con otras dos chicas.

En eso, La directora se pone de pie y levanta una mano, lo cual hace callar a todos los allí presentes. Cuando hubo silencio, pronunció:

Buenas noches alumnos, terminada la selección, nos dispondremos a comer... -y cuando terminó de decir eso, en las 5 mesas se extendió un magnífico banquete.

Al cabo de 2 horas, todos terminaron de comer y la directora empezó a dar el discurso de bienvenida a todos y a aclararles todo lo que no se puede hacer (cosa que causó gracia a unos mellizos pelirrojos, que reían por lo bajo).

Cuando el discurso llegó a su fin, los Pefectos y Premios Anuales de todas las casas, condujeron a los nuevos a sus respectivas salas comunes...

Sala Común de Gryffindor ( 2 horas después)

Lily estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala común... no quería dormir todavía, era muy temprano (12 am), así que se sentó frente al fuego y se quedó mirádolo... Pensando en lo que le dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador... Es que... ¡NO PODÍA SER!... éste era su primer año, la primera vez que pisaba Hogwarts y ese loco Sombrero le decía que la conocía...

Después pensó en ese tal James... En el tren le dijo que era un Potter, y cuando lo llaman para la selección, su apellido no es Potter... ¡ SINO MCDINALD!... Y luego recordó a Marcus Malfoy y lo que le dijo en el tren... Estaba tan consentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se sentó a su lado y la miraba fijamente...

Hola Lil... ¿cómo está?- al escuchar ésto, Lily se sobresalta y voltea su cara para ver quién era... y no supo porqué, pero no le sorprendió encontrarse con...

Mcdinald?... ¿qué hacés acá?...- preguntó sin ganas

Lily... no me dirás que no me recuerdas... no?-preguntó el joven.

NO TE CONOSCO! primero, en el tren me dices que eres James Potter, y cuendo te llaman para la selección tu apellido real es Mcdinald... no te conosco y punto.- dijo Lily, de manera desafiante, mientras sus ojos lo miraban enojados..

Lily, Lily... parece que no me recuerdas... que triste. Bueno, tengo que hacer algo para que me recuerdes... a mí y... a tí...- dijo tranquilamente James, mientras la observaba detenidamente.- Eres muy linda... lo sabes?... tal cual te recuerdo.- dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro con delicadeza. Lily ya estaba roja, por los nervios que le producía esa mano en su cara, la rabia que le daba que siga fingiendo que la conoce y la calma que le daban esos ojos almendras...

No se quién eres... y no me importa en lo absoluto ya que nos...- fue callada por los labios del chico, que en ese momento estaba con una mano en su rostro y la otra en su cintura.

Lily quería alejarlo, pero no encontró la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo... algo en ella le decía que no lo separara, que siga con el impulso pero su cabeza decía lo contrario. Conclusión: se quedó quieta, sin mover ni un músculo y respondió al beso... sin saber bien el porqué...

CONTINUARÁ...

HOLA!

gracias por los Reviews... me re ayudan a seguir!

ojalá que este capítulo les guste y nos vemos...

Anto88

PD: éste capítulo se lo dedico a Eli-chan... para que se anime a todo por su amor!

jejejejejejejejejejejejjeejejejejje


	4. El pasado se repite4

El pasado se repite, pero puede mejorarse...

Capítulo 4: EMPEZAR A CONOCER

El beso duró unos segundos, cuando un ruido los hizo separarse (n/a: bah! Lily separó a James, xq´ si hubiera sido por él, hubiera seguido...). Los dos miraron para todos lados, pero no había nadie.

bue... bueno... me voy a dor-dormir...- en eso Lily se levanta y se pone en a caminar rumbo a la habitación de las chicas, con una cara increiblemente roja.

Lily!- dijo James haciéndola voltear para verlo.

s-si?- preguntó nerviosa

¿no te recordó nada ese beso?...- preguntó el joven mirándola fijamente.

¿a qué te refieres?... por si no lo sabes: SOLO TENGO 11 AÑOS... Y NUNCA BESÉ A NADIE! TÚ ME ROBASTE MI PRIMER BESO!- dijo Lily poniéndose cada vez más colorada y alterada.

bueno... solo pregunté...- dijo el joven, quien le giñó un ojo.

Buenas noches!- dijo Lily lléndose a su habitación y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Buenas noches... mi amor... - dijo entre suspiros mientras recordaba el beso que le dio hace unos pocos minutos y sonriendo ante la respuesta que Lily le dio... Sus labios eran tal cual los recordaba, suaves y dulces... _"Lily... espero que recuerdes todo lo antes posible... ya no aguanto no poder abrazarte como antes, ni besarte cuando quiera... quiero disfrutarte desde ahora, por si el pasado vuelve a repetirse... quiero estar contigo, mi amor..." _Pensó James, a la vez que se levantaba e iba a la habitación de los chicos para descansar...

Durante algunos días, después del beso con James, Lily trataba de esquivarlo a toda costa. Se escabullía en cualquier sitio con tal de que el chico no la viera. A su vez, en esos días, conocío a sus compañeras de cuarto y empezaron a hacerse amigas... Una mañana, de sábado...

hay Lily! ese tal Mcdinald está re enamorado de vos... no se cómo te puede parecer un idiota... sin contar de que es lindo...-dijo Efine, una de las amigas de Lily, quien tenía el pelo negro lasio y brilloso, con ojos color marrón oscuro y anteojos.

Pero¿ NO ENTIENDEN QUE TAN SOLO TENEMOS 11 AÑOS?... SOMOS MUY CHICAS PARA DECIR TALES COSAS! ...-gritó Lily, que estaba tan roja como su cabello por la pena y la rabia que la embargaban en ese momento al escuchar a su compañera decir tales cosas y que sus demás amigas la apoyaban... eso definitivamente no la ayudaba en nada.

ayyyy! Lily... algún día tendrás esos sentimientos hacia alguien... te va a pasar tarde o temprano. Además no creo que odies a Mcdinald... no lo conocés y, según has dicho, las veces que estuvieron solos la pasaste bien... ¿no?... y ahora dices que lo odias!.. no te creo! - le recriminó Araya, una chica que tenía pelo corto hasta la nuca, liso y ojos color ambar.

YO NUNCA DIJE QUE LA PASABA BIEN CON ÉL!... bueno...pero si es lindo y caballeroso, no olo voy a negar... aunque me quitó mi primer beso...T.T...- lloriqueó Lily.

Por favor Lily! con ese chico te quejas? DIOS, ESTÁS CIEGA!...no lo viste? está re lindo!-dijo Ruth. era una chica alta, de pelo rubio, largo, atado con una cola y ojos color azules.

Lily, al no encontrar apoyo en sus compañeras, se fue de la habitación. Estaba realmente desconcertada, enojada, avergonzada y un millar dfe emociones más. Tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta por dónde iba y chocó con alguien. LIly terminó en el suelo gracias al golpe...

estás bien?...- le preguntó la persona parada frente a ella, quien le tendía una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

ah! perdóneme, no me fijé por dónde iba! lo lastimé?... oja...- se quedó con las palabras en la boca, ya que al levantar la mirada pudo reconocer a quién había golpeado. -Ma...Malfoy...- susurró Lily.

si... estás bien?- preguntó Marcus Malfoy mientras la miraba fíjamente a los ojos...

si, gracias... por cierto, por qué no defendiste a tu hermana cuando la insultamos?- preguntó mientras aceptaba la mano de Marcus y se levantaba.

no la banco...por más que sea mi hermana, no la quiero en lo más mínimo... es igual que mi padre, que por cierto, tampoco me cae demasiado bien... ¿estás bien?- le preguntó.

si si, lógico! gracias por todo...- le respondió Lily con una hermosa e inocente sonriza, que hizo estremecer a Malfoy...- bien, nos vemos!...- dijo Lily.

Cuando estuvo por irse, el joven la agarra del brazo, deteniéndola.

¿qué sucede?...- pregunta confundida Lily.

¿tienes algo con Mcdinal?...- preguntó Malfoy mirando a la joven fijamente.

no... ¿por qué lo preguntas?- preguntó Lily algo sonrojada.

no, por nada... pero el otro día l...-

LILYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!...-

Lo que provocó ese grito fue que Malfoy soltara a Lily y Lily pegara un salto...

tu hermano te busca...- dijo Malfoy, enojado, dándose vuelta y lléndose.

LILYYYYY¿QUÉ CAR"#&#$ ESTABAS HACIENDO SOLA EN UN PASILLO CON ESE IDIO"$#"$" DE MALFOYYYYYYY?- le regañó Harry a su hermana, quien no le prestó atención y se fue, mientras su hermano seguía con su monólogo...

CONTINUARÁ...

HOLA A TODOS!

gracias por los rr... me re animan a seguir. Hay unas cosillas que tengo que explicar:

¿Malfoy en Gryffindor: sí, me parece interesante éste personaje ya que sería como el alter ego de James. Es muy bueno y no es segudor de Voldemort... ¿su padre?... eso lo resolveré luego

¿por qué el apellido de James es Mcdinal: si le hubiera puesto Potter no tendría sentido, porque no hay Potter vivo aunque...

¿qué pasará: y... hay una muerte importante... una vuelta inesperada y muuuuuuuchas sorpresas... entre ellas, Lily antes de acordarse de james tendrá un noviazgo con... jaja

creo que ya aclaré todas la dudas posibles... igual pueden surgir muchas más...

**sailor...:** gracias por tu sinceridad, realmente me hacen bien las críticas de todo tipo... ojalá que el fic cubra tus espectativas y que lo sigan apoyando...

besos a Todosss!

Anto88

PD: Eli-chan... gracias por tu amistad y tu compañía en este día lleno de oscuridad... gracias amiga... TE QUIEEEEEROOOOO!


	5. el pasado se repite5

EL PASADO SE REPITE

CAPÍTULO 5

" ¿RECORDANDO? "

Lily caminó y caminó durante un cuarto de hora por los pasillos del colegio. Realmente era hermoso, interesante... Iba caminando con una hermosa sonriza en su rostro, pensando en qué tipo de bromas le haría a esa Slytherin que se burló de ella y de su familia.

Cuando se da cuenta, no sabía dónde se encontraba y, para colmo, no llevaba encima el regalo que le dejó su padre. Siguió caminando un poco málos Malfoy, a sus profesores y... su primer beso... Al recordar esto Lily enrojeció, no solo por el beso, sino por TODOS lo besos que Mcdinald le había robado... Tambien recordó las cosas y los gestos que él le dedicó... y que ella, sin quererlo, respondió con ganas...

Luego, resordó lo que le había dicho el Sombrero Seleccionador...

FLASH BACK

_mmmm... una Weasley?...mmmhhh... interesante... pero aquíeso, sino por TODOS lo besos que Mcdinald le había robado... Tambien recordó las cosas y los gestos que él le dedicó... y que ella, sin quererlo, respondió con ganas..._

Luego, resordó lo que le había dicho el Sombrero Seleccionador...

FLASH BACK

_mmmm... una Weasley?...mmmhhh... interesante... pero aquí veo algo... un misterio. Tu cabeza ya la he revisado hace muchos muchos años... si..._

_**- pero no, yo soy nueva aquí... no me ha visto nunca..se está equivocando...- susurró Lily, cada vez más confundida.**_

_no... no me equivoco... nunca lo hago... ya he descubierto tu misterio... tienes todo aquí... en tu cabeza... si... y ésta casa te ayudará a desarrollar y entender éste misterio... si... por eso irás a.._

FIN FLASH BACK

Realmente era extraño... era la primera vez que venía a Hogwarts y ese Sombrero loco le decía que ya había leído su mente, tiempo atrás.

Ahhh! pero eso no era todo... ese Mcdinald también le había mencionado algo de eso... de que si ella no recordara algo... Eso, absolutamente era raro...

Pero si eso era cierto... Quién había sido antes?...

De repente, su mente le mostró imágenes muy difusas... mezcladas... había mucho ruido... estaba aturdida.

los sonidos en su mente

LILYYYYYYYY! LLÉVATE A HARRY... ES ÉL... CORRE- le gritó un joven a una muchacha que estaba a uons metros suyo.

NO... NO VOY A DEJARTE SOLO... YO TAMBIÉN PUEDO PELEAR!- gritó la imagen de una joven mujer...

NO HAY TIEMPO! YA! VETE AHORA LILY! ES UNA ORDEN... YO ME ENCARGARÉ DE ESTO... VETE CON HARRY YÁ!- le gritó el joven preparando su varita, mientras la chica subía a toda velocidad las escaleras y entraba a una habitación donde... donde...

Abrió los ojos, asustada y confusa... ¿ qué había sido todo ese griterío dentro de su cabeza?... trató de recordar lo que había "soñado" y solo consiguió un fuerte dolor de cabeza...

Trató de moverse, pero algo se lo impedía... enfocó mejor su vista y se dio cuenta de que unos brazos fuertes la sujetaban... Levantó su vista y se arrepintió de habrelo hecho.

Lily, mi amor¿estás bien?.. estás muy pálida...- le dijo el joven que la abrazaba.

Lo siento Mcdinald, lamento haberte preocupado... ahora... ¿podrías soltarme?- dijo Lily con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

¿y si digo... no?- respondió James en un tono de voz travieso.. lo cual produjo que Lily se estremeciece. Esta reacción a James le gustó y siguió con el juego abrazando más fuerte a Lily hasta tal punto de que sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos.

¿ QUÉ HACES MCDINALD! ESTAMOS EN UN PASILLO Y... SOLTTAMEEEEE!- gritó Lily a todo pulmón... James ignoró el grito de Lily y le susurró en su oído.

shh... mi Lily... tranquila... solo quiero recuperarte y también castigarte por haber estado hablando tanto rato con ese asqueroso Malfoy, amor... - seguidamente le besó el lóbulo de la oreja... si Lily estaba roja, en ese momento estba bordó... se sintió muy cálido ese beso... ¿le había gustado?..._ "no Lily... NO! tienes 11 años... este tipo es un pervertido, caradura, inpulsivo, muy lindo... pero ¿qué digo?... en ralidad sí es muy lindo... pero LILYYY reacciona! cómo vas a pensar en estas cosas... tienes tan solo... tan solo..."_

_-_¿ qué quieres decir con recuérarme?... nunca me perdiste...- dijo Lily confundida. lo que realmente no se esperaba era que, en ese mismo instante, James le agarrara de la nuca y le la acerca a sus labios. A milómetros de sus labios, James le dijo:

Mi lily... esas palabras las he escuchado antes de esos dulces labios tuyos... estás recordando...- luego de decir esto le besó... Lily, sorpresivamente, no solo respondió al beso, sino que tambien abrazó a James poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de James, incrementando la fuerza del beso...

Algún tiempo despues, Lily abre los ojos y se encuentra, todavía con los labios de James sobre los propios... Empujó a James y salió corriendo...

Entre tanto, James sonreía triunfante y decía:

Lily... has empezado a recordar... mi amor... seguiré con este juego no te podrás escapar..- dijo James, levantándoose y lléndose del lugar

Corría y corría sin rumbo... solo corría para no pensar en lo que había hecho... Por Dios! ella solo tenía 11 años...¿no?... Aunque, tampoco podía pasar por alto lo que ocurrió antes de encontrarse con James... Espera, espera, espera... ¿DESDE CUÁNDO "JAMES"! hay miércoles... no podía pasarle esto.

Lo que había visto era solo un sueño... confuso, sí, pero un sueño en fin... ¿no?...

reacciona Lily! tú eres tu y solamente tu!- se repetía Lily una y otra vez...

Esos jóvenes con los que había soñado, no podían tener ninguna relación con ella... pero luego se puso a pensar... la jóven tenía su misma voz, por ahí era una coinsidencia, ya que había muchas personas que pueden imitar voces... ¿no!...

No sabía qué pensar... pero decidió dar el tema por terminado, pues se estaba mareando.. tanto pensar le hizo mal y no sabía por qué... o sea, se sentía triste, de algún modo, angustiada e impotente...

A los pocos segundos, unas lágrimas se le caian de sus hermosos ojos verdes... Pero, alcontrario de sus ojos, en el rostro de Lily se distinguía confución y desconsierto.

¿por qué lloro?... ¿qué me pasa?...-

LILIANAAAAAAAAAAA WEASLEYYYYYYYYYYY¿QUÉ HACES ACÁ?.. 'CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DEJARME HABLANDO SOLO?.. HERMANITA MALA...!- gritó Harry Weasley, quien ahora corría para atrapar a Lily... cuanndo llegó al lado de su hermana se quedó en shock... - Lily... qué pasa?...- preguntó su hermano con u dejo de preocupación en su rostro.

eh? na- nada... jeje.. lo siento en verdad hermano... perdón si?- dijo Lily con voz de niña buena.

ehhh... bueno... pero me dirás qué te pasa con Malfoy... quiero una explicación...- dijo Harry fingiendo enfado.

mmmnn... somos novios...- dijo Lily, saliendo inmediatamente corriendo del lugar, dejando a su hermano solo.

ahh son solo novios... y yo que pensaba que te gus... QUÉ QUÉ QUÉ? LILIANAAAAA VENÍ PARA ACÁ YAA MISMO... VOY A CASTRAR A MALFOY ANTES DE QUE TE TOQUE UN PELO! VENÍ LILIANAAAAAAA ACÁ ANTES DE QUE ASESINE A ALGUIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNN- gritó furiso Harry... más que celoso estaba rabioso...

ES BROMA TONTOOOOOOO!- le gritó Lily y se metió en la sala común. Mientras que Harry caí desmayado al suelo...

CONTINUARÁ...

HOLA A TODOS!

gracias por apoyar nuavamente mi fic... este capítulo no me gustó mucho, pero bue... ya me darán ustedes su veredito...

ojalá que les siga gustando

mucha suerte

Anto88

pd: eli malaaaaaaaaaa! no me deja leer su fic.T.T...


	6. Chapter 6

El pasado se repite

capítulo 6: La serpiente, el León y la leona...

Antes que nada: los personajes (la mayoría) son de la espectacular Rowling!

HOLA A TODOSS!

cómo les va? a mí perfecto... les juro que me alegran muuuucho sus RR! me sacan del abismo en el que he caido... las/los quiero mucho!

Este capítulo trata sobre...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-CLASE DE HISTORIA DE LA MAGIA-

- lily... ¿ me pasas tus apuntes despues!- preguntó Efime con cansancio.

- a mí tambien lily! porfa!- dijo Araya

- Lily... amiga, despues me lo prestás?- dijo Ruth

- a mí tambien- dijo un alumno.

-tambien a mí...- dijo otro

- y a mí? quiero mi beso de buenos días!- protestó James poniendo puchero...

- eh.. yo tambien quiero uno...- dijo un amigo de James..

-y yo...- dijo otro

- ¿qué están diciendo? ELLA ES MI ESPOSA!- gritó James, levantándose de su asiento.

- sr. Mcdinald¿acaso tiene interés en aprender algo de historia o solo ha hecho una de sus tantas tonterías?- preguntó el profesor.

- Disculpe profesor... yo solo reclamaba lo que me pertenece- dijo James, tomando asiento nuevamente.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Lily solo miraba con cansancio la escenita... ¿para qué meterce en la boca del lobo?... era una tontería, sin contar de que ya estaba acostumbrada a esas escenas de celos... a ella no le interesaba. Pensaba que ese chico la quería demasiado como para herirla y que, si tanto insistía en que ella tenía un pasado... por ahí era una posibilidad...

¿habré existido yo tiempo atrás?

se preguntaba mientras en el aula había un revuelo impresionante... ella no pudo evitar pensar: qué bueno... no hay más clase... ya estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de actuaciones sin sentido...

FIN DE LA CLASE

- LilyYYYYYYYYYYYYyyy!... ahora tenemos defensa contra las artes oscuras! qué emoción! el profesor Lupin es todo un genio!- dijo Ruth muy emocionada.

- Ai... es un buen profesor... ojalá hoy hagamos algo más entretenido que copiar y realizar ejercicios tan simples- comentó Lily, caminando para llegar al aula.

- a mí me cae bien... Remus es muy bueno..-dijo James, entrometiéndose en la conversación.

- ¿PODRÍAS DEJAR DE SIGUIRME!-gritó Lily

-¿por? ... solo trato de que me recuerdes! eres tan amargada como antes... de que me conozcas- dijo James seductoramente, esperando que Lily lo recordase... pero...

- ¿ME HAS DICHO AMARGADAAAAAAAA? MALDITO MCDINALD! TE ODIOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó Lily... (ante todo este alboroto, Ruth ya se había ido y ellos estaban solos

en el pasillo...)

- uhhhhh... ¿los leoncitos se pelean?... -dijo Johana haciendo su aparición en escena.- vaya Potter... tu querida leona te detesta... ¡que divertido!-

-¿qué quieres Malfoy? si vienes a buscar pelea, te juro que la encuentras... -le dijo Lily algo irritada.

-uh! que miedo... le tengo tanto miedo a un cachorrito...- se burló Johana

- basta... tú, déjala en paz... Lily, vámonos!- dijo James alterado.

- hay! ya te tenías que meter... no Potter?- dijo Johana mirandoi a James despectivamente.

- si... ya me metí porque no vale la pena gastar tiempo contigo.-dijo James mirándola de la misma forma

- ah! no me digas que vos y esa sangre sucia están juntos! y yo que pensaba que eras inteligente y sabrías lo que te convendría... veo que te gusta sufrir y hacer sufrir... eh?- dijo Johana burlonamente

Lily, que hasta ese mmomento permaneció en silencio, al escuchar el apellido Potter sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, y sin pensarlo

-QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE CREES PARA DECIR TALES COSAS... TE ODIO... _EXPELLIARMUS!_- gritó Lily, dando el hechizo de lleno en el pecho de Johana.

Este arrebato de Lily sorprendió mucho a James, pero le alegró bastante ya que ella le defendió... lo preocupante de todo esto fue lo que dijo Johana... lo llamó por su anterior apellido... eso era raro... tenía que investigar a fondo ese hecho... ¿y si él estaba...? nononono... eso no era posible... además él había muerto, pero si su supocisión era cierta, Lily tendría que recuperar ya mismo su memoria...

Ante todas las preguntas que se formulaba Jmaes en la cabeza se escuchó un grito de mujer que taladró los oídos de James... es cierto ¡LILY SEGUÍA PELEANDO!

- LILYYYYYYY!- gritó James al ver a la pelirroja tendida en el suelo, desmayada. Rápidamente, James llegó hasta ella y la arrulló en sus brazos mientras veía a Johana reirse a carcajadas.

- Potter! cuida mejor a tu novia... no sea que termine igual que Evans!- dijo Johana mientras se iba de allí, riendo estrepitosamente.

Mientras James veia si Lily tenía alguna herida de gravedad, al fondo de ese pasillo habían dos figuras que contemplaban la escena y conversaban...

- viste Padfoot... ya sabía yo que Lily no iba a ganar...-dijo uno de los chicos.

- bueno bueno Luni... no tienes que repetirlo de nuevo... yo quería que ganara Lily... pero... bueno. Corni descubrió algo... tardó mucho en ayudar a lils- dijo el otro chico.

CONTINUARÁ...

HOLA A TODOSSSSSSSSSSS

PERDÓOOOOOOOOOOOOOOÓN POR EL REQUETECONTRA RETRASOOOOOO!

hay una explicación coherente... bloqueo de escritora y que me fui de viaje de egresadas! a bariló! pero creo que no justifica... trataré de ser más pronta actualizando, sepan disculparme..

MUUUUCHAAAAAAAS GRACIAS POR SUS CÁLIDOS REVIWS! LOS /LAS QUIERO MUCHO... Y LES DIGO MÁS! NO DEJARÉ ESTA HISTORIA...**NO LA DEJARÉE!**

BUENO... no hay adelantos por ahora... pero sépanlo... el próximo capítulo será muy interesting!

hasta luegooooo

bye bye

Anto88 o Tsukushi Makino...

pd: ELI! tratá de conseguirme el 6to. de harry potter porfis


	7. Chapter 7

Holas!

Aclaraciones: los personajes de esta historia son,en gran mayoría de la Grabdiosa Autora J.K. Rowlin! ME MATASTE A DUMBLYYYYYYYYYY! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

BUENO... LETS GET STARTED CON EL FIC!

CAPÍTULO 7: Las sospechas de James y un reencuentro.

EN LA ENFERMERÍA

Lily estaba acostada en una de las camas del fondo de esa habitación. James y sus dos hermanos eran los únicos que estaban con ella en ese lugar en donde reinaba el silencio salvo...

- ¿qué fue lo que pasó, Mcdinald?- le preguntó Harry, hermano mellizo de Lily, con un dejo de preocupación y enfado en su voz.

- Johana nos provocó a los dos y Lily solo nos defendió... luego me distraigo por... un dolor de cabeza y al segundo encuentro a Lily en el piso, inconsciente ya que esa lagartija la alcanzó con un hechizo, ayer a la tarde...- explicó James sin quitarle la mirada de ensima a su Lily, quien parecía una niña desprotegida, indefensa y sin una pisca de maldad... Esa era su Lily... aquella que lo supo amar en ese maldito y bendito pasado.

-¿y luego?... ¿qué pasó?- preguntó Harry, sin saber lo que le pasaba a James por la cabeza en ese mismo momento...

------------------------- FLASH BACK------------------------

- maldita! me las vas a pagar... expe..-fue interrumpido bruscamente por Johana.

- no te atrevas Potter! veo que no sabes con quién te enfrentas... pero te aseguro que no se repetirá nada... Esa Weasley...no, Evans... no causará más dolores de cabeza... jajajaja- y con esto, se dio vuelta y se fue.

James, muy sorprendido y preocupado por Lily, se quedó quieto en su lugar y mirando a la persona que estaba dormida en sus brazos, que ni se dio cuenta de que, por atrás, aparecieron dos personas.

-hola!1 viejo amigo¿cómo está el pequeño Prongsie hoy?... vaya... Lils parece que cayó en tus redes mucho más pronto que en el pasado.. ¿no?- preguntó el más alto de los chicos, asustando a James, quien dio un respingo. Cuando se da vuelta para ver quién era, al descubrirlo, solo atinó a sonreirle a esas personas.

- no los había visto hasta hoy... ¿cómo estuvieron... Canuto, Lunático?- dijo James, aun sonriendo.

- y... creemos que bien... no se... ¡por supuesto que hemos estado bien!... lo que me parece que está mal es Lilys... ¿no está muy pálida?- preguntó Canuto.

- creo que sería mejor ir a la enfermería... y luego hablamos. ¿te parece a las 11 hs. como en los viejos tiempos?- preguntó esta vez Lunático.

- de acuerdo.. voy a llevar a lily a lo de Popy...- y con esto la lleva a la enfermería, dejando a sus dos amigos con sonrientes caras...

--------------------------- FIN DEL FLASH BACK-------------------------

- despues, Malfoy se fue del lugar y traje a Lily a la enfermería... solo eso, Harry.- dijo James, aparentendo tranquilidad.

- no se cómo agradecerte lo que has hecho por Lily... deben de ser grandes amigos para que le llames Lily... jaja...- rió Harry, pensando que ese chico sería un buen amigo y compañero de bromas...- oye... una pregunta¿te gusta hacer bromas?- preguntó ansioso.

- claro que si! pero seguro que a Lily no le gusta no?- dijo James, sabiendo que la respuesta sería un rotundo...

- CLARO QUE LE GUSTA HACER BROMAS... ELLA LAS PLANIFICA Y YO LAS HAGO... SOMOS EL EQUIPO PERFECTO... OJALÁ SUPEREMOS A NUESTROS TÍOS FRED Y GEORGE!- gritó emocionado Harry, quien no se dio cuenta de que James tenía los ojos desorbitados por recibir tal informació... Su Lily una merodeadora¿cabecilla del planeamiento¿LE GUSTABAN LAS BROMAS?... este presente, sin duda lo sorprendía y le gustaba... despues de todo, hacer que Lily recuperara su memoria no sería nada aburrido.

(N/A: y cuánta razón tiene... jejejejejejej jajajajajajajajaj... )

- Creo que no me presenté, mi nombre es James Mcdinald y espero ser amigo tuyo y de tu hermana- dijo James haciendo una leve reverencia.

- Mi nombre es Harry Weasley y, como te darás cuenta, soy el hermano mellizo de Lilian y si te gustan las bromas, pues bienvenido al grupo...- le dijo alegremente Harry, tendiéndole la mano a James, quien gustozo la aceptó.

- Mi nombre es Abreus Weasley y soy el hermano mayor de estos dos cavernícolas... digo, hermanos... por mi parte, no cuentes para hacer bromas ya que, cuan...- fue interrumpido

- Har-ry?- susurró Lily, sollozando silenciosamente.

- qué pasa?- le pregunta su hermano tamóndola de la mano, preocupado.

- Harry... oh, Harry! - Dijo Lily, aun dormida y llorando con mucha más fuerza, quedándose los allí presentes, preocupados y sorprendidos...

CONTINUARÁ...

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAS!

cómo les trata la vida a mis lectores? a mi bastante bien... tengo muchaaaas pruebas en muy poco tiempo...por eso no puedo actualizar más seguido...

bueno, quería pedirles a mis lectores que, si no es mucha molestia, me manden sus opiniones... porque pienso que ya no les gusta la historia y todavía estoy a tiempo de cambiarla... más que nada para hacer una historia que nos guste a todos/as y no solo a mí...

**Marce:** gracias por tu rr., y sip, aparecieron los tres mejores amigos: Luni, prongsie y Canutín... y con ellos muchas travesuras y misterios y planes para que Lily recuerde todo... espero que el fic siga cubriendo tus espectativas... besotes

Ahora sip...

Adiosínnnnn!

Anto88


	8. aviso

Hola gente! Còmo estàn? Espero que bien... lamento que este no sea un chapter como se imaginan... pero tengo la peor enfermedad de un escritor: un bloqueo!

No lo puedo creer, que mala suerte! Pero les prometo que pronto actualizarè! Lo juro por mi vida!

A propósito: el próximo chapter va a ser mucho màs dinámico y con mucho Lily x James... ¿què hacen esos dos en la misma habitación?... ¿què hace Harry con Moony y Paddy?... la primera broma resulta un èxito... confesiones de Marcus a ...

Matanè a todos

Besos y gracias a los rr!

Los amo

Anto88 y/o Tsukushi Makino


	9. Chapter 9

EL PASADO SE REPITE 8

HOOOOOOOOLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

esta historia no me pertenece.

Capítulo 8¿Igual que antes?

James comprendió a quien se refería y podía asegurar que no se trataba de su hermano... pero... podría ser que...

-Lily! Qué pasa con vos? Por qué llorás?- le pregunta exasperado su hermano Harry, quien seguía tomándola de las manos para aliviar su llanto. En ese momento, james apartó amablemente a Harry y tomó las manos de Lily pronunciando suavemente:

- Harry está dormido... tranquila, estoy a tu lado Lils... - dijo James besando una de las manos de Lily Luego de lo dicho por Mcdinald, mientras que los hermanos parecían absortos en sus pensamientos y, a la vez sorprendidos de que Lily detuviera su llanto.

- ¿cómo lo hiciste? - le preguntó Harry sorprendido

- no lo sé... solo le dije que esa persona que ella mencionaba estaba sana y salva... solo eso- dijo James lléndose siendo mirado fijamente por Abreus... cosa que Harry notó pero no le prestó mayor atención ya que Lily se estaba despertando.

Mn... nmh... - susurró Lily abriendo lentamente sus ojos.

- Hola hermana... cómo te sentís? Hace tan solo un rato estabas llorando a mares... decía que Ja- fue interrumpido bruscamente por Lily.

-ESA MALDITA YEGUA! QUÍEN SE CREE PARA LANZARME UN HECHIZOOOOOOO! ENCIMA ESTANDO DESARMADA... QUÉ COBARDEEEEE!- Gritó Lily a todo pulmón poniéndose roja al instante dejando a sus dos hermanos con los ojos increíblemente abiertos.

pe-pero Lily, cálmate! Estamos en la enfermería.- dijo con miedo Harry.

si no te calmas, Lily, tendré que reportarte- dijo severamente Abreus

lo siento hermano... pero creo que ya estoy en condiciones de irme a la sala común, quiero pedirle un favor a Mcdinald- dijo Lily mientras se ponía de pie y acomodaba sus ropas siendo vigilada por Abreus.

Bueno, si te sientes mejor, entonces volvamos a la sala común, te parece?- dijo Harry –Ahhh! Tengo novedades de los tíos... ya sabes a lo que me refiero ¡SU NUEVA MERCANCÍA!.

Por si no lo notaste estoy acá- dijo Abreus en tono severo.

AHHHH hermano... eres tan recto...- dijo Lily

Así no conseguirás novia...- dijo Harry.

... nunca.- terminó Lily sacando la lengua y echando a correr seguido rápidamente por Harry.

Pasados unos segundos, Abreus con cara de circunstancia, sale de la enfermería suspirando.

--------------------------------------------EN LA SALA COMÚN----------------------------------------------------------

James¿qué crees que esté escondiendo esa serpiente mal formada?- preguntó Sirius.

No lo sé... solo tengo suposiciones absurdas... - Dijo James.

¿Crees que sabe algo de nosotros?- preguntó Remus.

... si... - respondió James.

No tienen que olvidarse que ella es la nieta de un mortífago muy peligroso... – dijo una vos a sus espaldas.

¿Tu sabes algo, Malfoy?- Dijo james que se percató de su presencia.

Puede... pero no les diré nada todavía... –finalizó Marcus Malfoy, lléndose a su habitación.

Éste oculta algo...- Dijo Sirius con desconfianza.

Si... pero nos conviene dejarlo en paz... él tendrá sus motivos...-Dijo Remus.

Los tres merodeadores se encontraban en silencio, pensando en todo lo que había que descubrir en un lapso de tiempo que se acortaba cada día más, hasta que se escuchan unos gritos y carcajadas provenientes de la puerta.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ERES UNA TRAMPOZAAAAAAAAAAA... NO ES JUSTO!-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... NO ES MI CULPA QUE PIENSES LENTO!-

-AGH! CUANDO TE AGARRE LAS VAS A PAGAR-

Los tres merodeadores se voltearon y se sorprendieron al ver a Harry que estaba lleno de plumas color amarillo y una cola de gato mientras que Lily estaba despeinada y muerta de risa. A Sirius se le cayó la boca al suelo, a Remus no le pasó nada, solo se reía por lo bajo de Harry y James estaba sorprendido y feliz...

-Y USTEDES QUÉ MIRAN!- gritó Harry desesperado.

no les grites a ellos... no tienen nada que ver... patito!- dijo Lily sacando la lengua.

VUELVE A LLAMARME ASÍ Y TE QUEDAS CALVA!- gritó Harry lléndose a la habitación a darse un baño.

¿Qué pasó, pelirroja?- preguntó Sirius.

¿Quién sos?- dijo Lily

Ahhh... cierto que no recuerdas nada... bueno: yo soy el guapísimo Sirius Mcdinald, hermano de éste loco de acá- señalando a James- y él es Remus Colling. Pero tú, mi preciosa pelirroja, puedes llamarme Pad, a Remus Lunático y a James...-

Amor, mi vida, corazoncito, jamsie, jimmy... o como se te ocurra... - dijo James embobado mirando a Lily quien los miraba como si estuvieran locos o algo similar.- Me dijo Harry que te gustan las bromas¿cómo es eso?-

Ehhh... bueno, lo que pasa es que mis tíos Fred y George son los dueños de Zonko y antiguamente eran los más problemáticos de Hogwarts, incluso un día, hartos de una profesora loca y estricta amante de las reglas hicieron que todo un piso del colegio fuera una selva, mediante uno de sus productos y se escaparon...- dijo Lily sorprendiendo a los demás.

Wuaaaaaaaaaaaw... ESCUCHASTE PRONGS? MIRÁ TODO LO QUE NOS PERDIMOS! Esos chicos eran unos genios!- dijo Sirius.

...- James miraba a Lily... era tan hermosa, igual de inocente que antes aunque con una picardía reflejada en su rostro que la hacía ver mucho más linda.

¿Pasa algo? – pregunta Lily mirando a James.

... – no responde, solo se acerca un poco a Lily quedando a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro, mirándola intensamente.

Ehhh... vayan a umdnd...- Remus le puso una mano en la boca a Sirius.

Eres la misma Lily de siempre, tan hermosa...- dijo James y sin darle tiempo a que Lily responda, le besa en los labios

CONTINUARÁ...

Hola a todos:

Perdón por haberme tardado tanto pero tuve muchos bloqueos mentales que no me favorecieron mucho que digamos y cada vez que se me ocurría algo no me gustaba en lo absoluto... lo que pasa es que los personajes me vuelven loca! Ellos son los que dirigen la historia y me vuelvo loca tratando de organizar todo.

Una vez más, disculpen las molestias y espero que el fic cubra sus espectativas.

Manden sus opiniones para mejorar la historia, onegai!

Los saludo attte.

Anto88


End file.
